psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Work adjustment training
Work adjustment training is an aspect of vocational rehabilitation and involves helping peole with disabilities to become contributors in the workplace. Such training is focused on giving them the skills to manage the daily pressures of real world employment such as time management and the development of appropriate interpersonal relationships. Assessment of candidates for work adjustment training Assessment of work placements for work adjustment training Work adjustment training for people with physical disabilities Work adjustment training with people with mental disorders ---- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Berg, W. K., Wacker, D. P., & Flynn, T. H. (1990). Teaching generalization and maintenance of work behavior. Sycamore, IL: Sycamore Publishing Company. *Riches, V. C., & Stevens, G. (1993). Standards of work performance: A functional assessment and training manual for training people with disabilities for employment. Artarmon, NSW, Australia: MacLennan & Petty. Papers Agran, M., & Morgan, R. L. (1991). Current transition assessment practices: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 12(2) 1991, 113-126. *Anderson, R. M., Musgrave, J. R., & Taylor, D. (2001). Use of the McCarron-Dial System's Achieving Behavioral Competencies to Determine Effectiveness in a Job Placement Program: National Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Journal Vol 33(1) Spr 2001, 19-27. *Belknap, P. J., Korwin, K. A., & Long, N. M. (1995). Job coaching: A means to reduce unemployment and underemployment in the deaf community: Journal of the American Deafness and Rehabilitation Association Vol 28(4) Spr 1995, 21-38. *Bell, M. D., Choi, J., & Lysaker, P. (2007). Psychological interventions to improve work outcomes for people with psychiatric disabilities: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 44(5) May 2007, 606-617. *Breuer, N. L. (2005). Teaching the HIV-positive client how to manage the workplace: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 22(3) 2005, 163-169. *Bryson, G., Lysaker, P., & Bell, M. (2002). Quality of life benefits of paid work activity in schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 28(2) 2002, 249-257. *Burns, T., McCarten, J. R., Adler, G., Bauer, M., & Kuskowski, M. A. (2004). Effects of repetitive work on maintaining function in Alzheimer's disease patients: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease and Other Dementias Vol 19(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 39-44. *Canelon, M. F. (1995). Job site analysis facilitates work reintegration: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 49(5) May 1995, 461-467. *Challagalla, G., Shervani, T., & Huber, G. (2000). Supervisory orientations and salesperson work outcomes: The moderating effect of salesperson location: Journal of Personal Selling & Sales Management Vol 20(3) Sum 2000, 161-171. *Couch, R. H., & Sawyer, H. W. (1992). Adjustment services for exceptional people: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 63-69. *Dubouloz, C.-J., Vallerand, J., Laporte, D., Ashe, B., & Hall, M. (2008). Occupational performance modification and personal change among clients receiving rehabilitation services for rheumatoid arthritis: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 55(1) Mar 2008, 30-38. *Early, J. K., & Bordieri, J. E. (1992). A comparison of the job tasks and functions of work adjustment specialists with other selected occupations: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(1) Spr 1992, 7-14. *Farley, R. C. (1992). Enhancing job readiness: Using an education and training approach: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 85-88. *French, L. (1992). Work acclimation of multihandicapped sensory impaired in the school production workshop: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 77-78. *French, M. T., Bradley, C. J., Calingaert, B., Dennis, M. L., & et al. (1994). Cost analysis of training and employment services in methadone treatment: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 17(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 107-120. *Halpern, A. S. (1993). Quality of life as a conceptual framework for evaluating transition outcomes: Exceptional Children Vol 59(6) May 1993, 486-498. *Kelley, S. D. (1993). Training needs in vocational assessment and adjustment: Organizational and occupational perspectives: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 36(3) Mar 1993, 160-176. *Kilsby, M., & Beyer, S. (1996). Engagement and interaction: A comparison between supported employment and ATCs: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 6(2) May 1996, 141-152. *Krause, N., Dasinger, L. K., & Neuhauser, F. (1998). Modified work and return to work: A review of the literature: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 8(2) Jun 1998, 113-139. *Langle, G., Koster, M., Waschulewski, H., Niedermeier-Bleier, M., & Renner, G. (1999). Therapeutic work trials as a possible alternative to occupational therapy in the psychiatric working area: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 10(2) 1999, 61-65. *Magrega, D., & Couch, R. H. (1991). Behavior modification for adjustment services: Empowerment via self management: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 24(1) Spr 1991, 5-9. *Montenegro N, M. A. (1995). Theoretical foundations of use of work in occupational therapy: Revista de Psiquiatria Clinica Vol 32(1-2) 1995, 67-75. *Morris, M. A., & Robie, C. (2001). A meta-analysis of the effects of cross-cultural training on expatriate performance and adjustment: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 5(2) Jun 2001, 112-125. *Muth, P. (1995). Assessing the need for a job coaching curriculum in the Baltimore-Washington area: Journal of the American Deafness and Rehabilitation Association Vol 28(4) Spr 1995, 13-20. *Ng, Y. C., & Siu, N. Y. M. (2004). Training and enterprise performance in transition: Evidence from China: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 15(4-5) Jun-Aug 2004, 878-894. *Novak, J. (2006). Review of Job coaching strategies: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 37(3) Fal 2006, 44-45. *O'Brien, M. D. (1997). Work adjustment in the private sector: A case study: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 30(4) Win 1997, 99-102. *Parsons, M. B., Reid, D. H., Green, C. W., & Browning, L. B. (1999). Reducing individualized job coach assistance provided to persons with multiple severe disabilities in supported work: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 24(4) Win 1999, 292-297. *Parsons, M. B., Reid, D. H., Green, C. W., & Browning, L. B. (2001). Reducing job coach assistance for supported workers with severe multiple disabilities: An alternative off-site/on-site model: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 22(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 151-164. *Power, P. W., & Hershenson, D. B. (2003). Work adjustment and readjustment of persons with mid-career onset traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 17(12) Dec 2003, 1021-1034. *Renzaglia, P., Wheeler, J. J., Hanson, H. B., & Miller, S. R. (1991). The use of extended follow-along procedures in a supported employment setting: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 26(1) Mar 1991, 64-69. *Rhodes, L., Sandow, D., Mank, D., Buckley, J., & et al. (1991). Expanding the role of employers in supported employment: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 16(4) Win 1991, 213-217. *Roessler, R. T., & Rumrill, P. D., Jr. (1995). Promoting reasonable accommodations: An essential postemployment service: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 26(4) Win 1995, 3-7. *Roessler, R. T., Williams, B. T., Featherston, L., & Featherston, J. B. (2006). Motivational Factors Affecting Ticket to Work Utilization: A Pilot Investigation: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 37(3) Fal 2006, 23-32. *Sasdelli, m. (1994). Employment difficulties for mentally handicapped subjects: Italian Journal of Intellective Impairment Vol 7(2) Dec 1994, 219-225. *Sasdelli, M. (1995). A brief report on the long-term results of the European Community's Horizon project: Italian Journal of Intellective Impairment Vol 8(1) Jun 1995, 125-128. *Sauter, A. W., & Nevid, J. S. (1991). Work skills training with chronic schizophrenic sheltered workers: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 36(4) Win 1991, 255-264. *Sawyer, H. W. (1992). Adjustment services: Opportunities for the future: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 102-104. *Secker, J., Membrey, H., Grove, B., & Seebohm, P. (2003). The how and why of workplace adjustments: Contextualizing the evidence: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 27(1) Sum 2003, 3-9. *Shrey, D. E., & Mital, A. (1994). Disability management and the cardiac rehabilitation patient: Job simulation and transitional work strategies: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 4(1) Mar 1994, 39-53. *Siggeirsdottir, K., Alfreosdottir, U., Einarsdottir, G., & Jonsson, B. Y. (2004). A new approach in vocational rehabilitation in Iceland: Preliminary report: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 22(1) 2004, 3-8. *Spitznagel, R. J. (1992). The spiritual dimension in holistic adjustment services: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 100-101. *Sturomski, N. (1996). The transition of individuals with learning disabilities into the work setting: Topics in Language Disorders Vol 16(3) May 1996, 37-51. *Thompson, J. (2000). Bewilderment: Preparing prisoners for "real" work in the fictional world of prison: Community, Work & Family Vol 3(3) Dec 2000, 241-259. *Tsang, H., & Chiu, I. Y. (2000). Development and validation of the workshop behavior checklist: A scale for assessing work performance of people with severe mental illness: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 46(2) Sum 2000, 110-121. *Vanier, C., & Rivard, R. (1991). The community work project: An occupational therapy programme: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 58(3) Aug 1991, 123-128. *Wall, J. R., Rosenthal, M., & Niemczura, J. G. (1998). Community-based training after acquired brain injury: Preliminary findings: Brain Injury Vol 12(3) Mar 1998, 215-224. *Wallace, C. J., Tauber, R., Kopelowicz, A., & Liberman, R. P. (2004). Supplementing Supported Employment With Workplace Skills Training: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(5) May 2004, 513-515. *Ward, K. M., Dowrick, P. W., & Weyland, A. (1993). Job coach follow-along activities: Analysis and recommendations: Developmental Disabilities Bulletin Vol 21(2) 1993, 36-51. *Wehman, P. H. (1991). Cognitive rehabilitation in the workplace. Baltimore, MD, England: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Yau, E. F. Y., Chan, C. C. H., Chan, A. S. F., & Chui, B. K. T. (2005). Changes in psychosocial and work-related characteristics among Clubhouse members: A preliminary report: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(4) 2005, 287-298. Additional material Books *Bauman, L. J., Coupey, S. M., Koeber, C., Silver, E. J., & et al. (1997). Teen Education and Employment Network. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Early, J. K. (1992). Job tasks and functions of work adjustment specialists and other selected occupations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grissom, J. K. (1992). The construction and validation of a questionnaire: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hunter, P. P. (1991). Individually Guided Motivation (IGM) and the development of pro-vocational behavior in adults with mental retardation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krupa, T. M. (2000). Work recovery in schizophrenia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moel, J. E. (2008). An investigation of the work adjustment of postpartum women: An application of social cognitive career theory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mullen, J. T. (1999). Effects of the reduction of fear of pain on treatment outcome in a work hardening program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Purlee, G. D. (1994). Predictors of employment outcome for persons with serious mental illness. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Raschick, M. (1991). An application of Karpik's logics of action in analyzing the implementation of supported employment in two Wisconsin counties: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zollers, N. J. (1992). The transition trap: Factors that foreclose opportunity for students with severe disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Vocational rehabilitation